When I Look Into Your Eyes
by shell36799
Summary: There's a demon on the loose who wants to kill Belthazor but the only way to do that is to kidnap Phoebe. Will Cole rescue Phoebe from the shape-shifting demon or will Phoebe die? Read it to find out.


Title: "When I Look Into Your Eyes" Part 1  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Charmed. I just use them for my own amusement.   
  
Cole was about to shimmer to San Francisco to the Halliwell Manor until he realized that someone was following him. He dodged this way and that between the buildings trying to escape his follower. He didn't know who it was but whoever it was but whoever it was seemed to know what Cole was gonna do before he actually did it. It took Cole a long time to lose the guy, but he finally did. 'I didn't even use my powers,' Cole thought. 'Which is good because I promised Phoebe I wouldn't. Phoebe. I miss you. I miss you so much. I need to see you again. I need to see the sparkle in your eyes when you look at me. I need to feel the way I feel when I see you. If something bad happened to you, I don't know what I'd do. She's the only reason I'm alive. Her two sisters were going to vanquish me but she didn't. She loves me. And I love her. That's why I saved her life. I couldn't live without you,' Cole thought. He looked around to see if someone was following him and then he shimmered to San Francisco to see Phoebe. His Phoebe.  
  
What Cole didn't realize was that Daemon, the demon that was following him earlier, was watching him. Before Cole shimmered to San Francisco, Daemon was reading his mind. Daemon could also shimmer, shoot lightning charges, paralyze people, see people who are invisible, and appear to be anyone he wanted to be. 'Big bad Belthazor in love with a witch. One of the Charmed Ones to be exact,' Daemon thought. 'You're in for it now, Belthazor. Your girlfriend, Phoebe Halliwell, doesn't know how much trouble she's gotten herself in. After she deals with me Belthazor, the love between you two will die,' he thought. Then he shimmered to San Francisco to find Phoebe Halliwell and follow Belthazor.  
  
At the Halliwell manor, Phoebe, Prue, and Piper were eating supper at 7:00 when Cole came shimmering in. When Phoebe was done chewing her last bite of chicken, she went over and kissed him. 'Man, it's so good to see him again. Just to see his eyes. To see the special smile that he reserves only for me. I haven't seen him in a while,' Phoebe thought. 'It's good to see the way her eyes sparkle when I'm around. I love it. And the way she takes charge of everything. This isn't going to be easy to tell her,' Cole thought.   
  
Part 2  
  
Cole reluctantly stopped kissing Phoebe. "We need to talk," he said. "Someone's in trouble," Prue said in a teasing voice. 'I think I'm beginning to like Cole,' she thought. "Talk? About what?" Phoebe asked. About us," Cole said. "This isn't good," Piper said. "Let's go upstairs," Phoebe said. "I wonder what they need to talk about," Piper said. "I dunno but if Cole breaks up with her, I'm gonna kick his sorry little ass," Prue said. "Prue!" "What? I will because then Phoebe would be all sad again," she said.  
  
Upstairs in Phoebe's room, Cole and Phoebe were talking. "You're not breaking up with me, are you," Phoebe asked. "No. I just don't want to put you in danger," Cole said. "My whole life I've been in danger, Cole. In danger from warlocks, demons, and darklighters." "But you'd be in danger because of me. Because of who I was before I met you, Phoebe." "I know but if staying with you means fighting extra demons, Cole, than I will. I'm willing to take a risk" "It's not that easy, Phoebe. It's a risk I don't want to take. If something bad ever happened to you, I don't know what I'd do. I love you too much," Cole said. "Cole," she said, "you can't leave me. I need you in my life. I need to see you, Cole. I love you." "You don't understand, Phoebe. Someone was following me today. I'm not sure if I lost him before I came here. He was fast. It seemed like he knew what I was gonna do before I actually did it, like he could read my mind or something. If he was somehow watching me before I shimmered and if he read my mind, you're in danger." "Why," she asked. "Because I was thinking about you before I came here. About how much I missed you. About how I need to see the sparkle in your eyes when you look at me, like you're looking at me now. And about how you're the only reason I'm alive and you're the only thing worth living for. If the demon that was following me was anything like Ocerous, I don't know what I'd do. I love you, Phoebe." "I love you, too, Cole." "I know. But if the demon followed me, I want you to stay with your sisters because if the demon has a paralyzing power, they'll be able to use their power and you wouldn't be able to levitate because the demon would paralyze your feet and your feet need to be able to move them to levitate. Be careful, Phoebe. I don't want anything to happen to you." "What did the demon look like," Phoebe asked Cole. "Well, he was all black. I don't know if it was his skin or his clothes that was black but he had gray hair and red eyes." "I love you." "I love you too," Phoebe said as she leaned in to kiss Cole.   
  
Part 3  
  
"I wonder what they've been talking about," Piper said. "They've been upstairs for an hour and a half." "Knowing them, they've probably been kissing half the time," Prue said as they came down the stairs. "Shhh. Here they come," Piper said. "What have you two been doing for the last hour and a half," Prue asked. "Talking. Cole said that a demon was following him this morning and he thinks the demon read his mind," Phoebe said. "Yea. It took me forever to loose the guy. And if it did read my mind, Phoebe's in danger," Cole said. "Why," Piper asked. "Because he was thinking about me," Phoebe said. "Oh. That's not good. Prue, one of us needs to watch Phoebe and make sure that nothing happens to her." "What did the demon look like Cole," Prue asked. "He was all black with gray hair and red eyes," he said. "We need Leo for this to tell us what this guys name is," Prue said. "Leo, honey," Piper called to her husband, "we need you." "Hey Piper," Leo said after he orbed in and went over to give his wife a kiss. "Hey everyone. What's wrong," he asked. "A demon was following Cole today and he thinks the demon read his mind," Piper explained with a big smile on her face because she got to see her husband. "And Phoebe's in trouble if the demon read Cole's mind," Prue explained. "What did the demon look like," Leo asked Cole. "He was totally black from head to toe with gray hair and red eyes." "This isn't good. His name's Daemon. He can shimmer, read people's minds, shoot lightning charges, paralyze people, see people who are invisible, and appear to be anyone he wants to be," Leo explained. "Phoebe, you need to be careful if Daemon's after you." "I know. How do we vanquish him," she asked. "You can't. Only evil can vanquish Daemon," Leo said. "You mean Cole's the only one that can vanquish him," Prue asked. 'Great. We're screwed,' she thought. "Yes. And the spell isn't written in the Book of Shadows, either," Leo said. "Then how are we going to find the spell," Piper asked. "Don't worry. All whitelighters know the spell just in case one of us knows someone who is formerly evil. The spell is: Daemon the demon  
Go away and let us be  
Leave this world and  
As you shall see  
Evil can turn good  
But you're hiding under your hood  
Of your evil ways.   
That should get rid of any Daemon problems." "Thanks Leo," Piper said.  
  
Meanwhile, Daemon was trying to find a pay phone with a telephone book in it so he could find her. 'Ah. Here's one. Halliwell, Halliwell, Halliwell. Found it. There's three of them. They all have the same address. 1329 Prescott St. You're mine now, Belthazor. When I have Phoebe, I'll have complete control over you,' Daemon thought.  
  
"Did you get that, Cole?" Piper asked. "Yep." Cole said. "Did you write it down?" Prue asked. "Yes I wrote it down. I'm the only one that can vanquish him, remember," Cole said. "Yea. Uh, Leo, when you said that Daemon could be anyone, could he be you, Prue, Piper, or Cole," Phoebe asked. "Yes, he could. But the only powers that he would have are Cole's powers. He wouldn't have Prue's, Piper's, or my powers," Leo said. "But how am I gonna tell MY Cole from the fake Cole," she asked. "Ask him only questions that the real Cole will know," Piper said. "Like where you guys had your first real kiss or…or where you were SUPPOSED to kill Cole," Prue said. "But if Daemon read his mind…" Phoebe said. "He didn't find out everything, Phoebe. He only found out what I was thinking about when he read my mind. Look, I better get going before Daemon shows up or he'll kill me right now. I'll be back before you know it. Phoebe, be careful. I don't know what I'd do if Daemon got you." Cole said. "I love you too Cole" Phoebe said as she walked over to him and gave him a goodbye kiss.  
  
Right after Cole left, he, or someone that looked like him, showed up. "Hey you. Back already?" Phoebe asked. "Yeah. I forgot my jacket," Daemon/Cole said. 'I hope he brought a jacket.' "You didn't bring a jacket," Piper said. "I didn't? I thought I did. Sorry 'bout that. I needed to see you again, Phoebe." Cole said. "Thanks but you were just here a couple minutes ago." Phoebe said. "Phoebe, it might not be Cole. Ask him a question that only your Cole would know," Prue whispered in her ear. "Cole, where did you save my life," Phoebe asked. "At the mausoleum. Krell was about to kill you but I jumped in front of you and killed him first." 'I'm glad I did 'research' on Belthazor.' "Ask him another question," Piper whispered to Phoebe. "Right. Cole, where did we have our first real kiss?" "In the doorway of my apartment." Daemon/Cole said. "It's you. It's really you!" 'I'm so glad he came back just to see me,' she thought. "Of course it's me! Who did you think I was," Daemon/Cole asked. "You could have been Daemon. I was just being cautious." "How about we go out tonight, Phoebe? I'll take you somewhere special," Daemon/Cole said. "Okay. But we need to go some place where no one will recognize you." "Phoebe, don't go to far." Prue said. "Don't worry. We won't. We'll probably just go to the next town." "Phoebe, be careful. And stay out of trouble," Piper said. "I will. Come on Cole. Let's go." 'I can't believe she actually thought that I was Cole. You're in trouble now, witch. I've got you now. And you Belthazor. With her in my clutches, I have complete control over Belthazor.' Daemon/Cole thought.  
"Cole, where are we going," Phoebe asked. "Some place I know you'll… hate," Daemon said as he changed back into his demonic form.  
  
Part 4  
  
"You're…you're not Cole. You're…you're Daemon." "That's right, witch. And now that I have you, I have complete control over Belthazor." "You don't have me yet," Phoebe said with a dangerous smile on her face. "Oh I think I do. Try moving." 'I can't move. What am I gonna do,' she asked herself. "Of course you can't move. I paralyzed you after you put your seatbelt on. And you can't do a thing about it." "Hey, you read my…" "Mind. I know. And to answer your question, we're going to a very shabby area of San Francisco that has a lot of abandoned buildings." "When my sisters find out about this, you'll be very close to death."  
  
  
While Phoebe was out on her date with Cole and Piper and Leo were 'up there', Prue was looking through the pages of the Book of Shadows on Daemon. 'Uh oh. This is bad', she thought. "Piper! Leo!" Prue yelled. "What? We were in the middle of something important," Piper said. "Phoebe could be with Daemon." "What!? How?" Piper asked. "When Daemon reads someone's mind, he can not only find out what they were thinking about but also info that was inside the person's brain that the person wasn't thinking about." "I didn't know that. The Elders didn't tell me that," Leo said. "If they did, I wouldn't have let Phoebe go with Cole." "She would've gone anyway because she didn't know that it could've been Daemon." Piper said. "I have a way of finding out if it was Daemon or Cole," Prue said. "What's that?" Piper asked. "Well, if Phoebe's with Daemon, I hope she isn't but if she is, then he has to go back to his demonic form before he changes into Belthazor. If Phoebe's with Cole, then he could change into Belthazor from his human form. Right, Leo?" Prue said. "Yes. Did the Book tell you that?" "Yep." "Cole! Cole!" Piper yelled. "What," he asked when he was done shimmering to the Halliwell manor. "Change into Belthazor," Leo said. "What!? Why?" "Because Phoebe might be on a date with trouble," Prue said. "Okaaaaayyyyy," Cole said as his voice changed to Belthazor's voice. "Oh no. Prue, you were right. Phoebe's on a date with Daemon," Piper said. "How the heck did that happen," Cole asked as he changed back to his human form. "Right after you left, Daemon came here looking like you and said that he forgot a jacket, which you didn't bring," Piper said. "That gave me the idea that he wasn't you. I told Phoebe to ask him questions that only you would now," Prue said. "She asked him where you saved her life and where you guys had your first real kiss. And he got them right. He read things that you weren't thinking about. That's what he can do with his mind reading power," Leo explained. "This is all my fault. If I wasn't thinking about Phoebe before I came here none of this would've happened." "Yes it would Cole. Daemon would've picked through your mind until he found a weakness," Piper said. "And if Daemon is anything like Ocerous, Phoebe's in serious trouble," Leo said. After Leo said that, the phone rang. "I'll get it," Prue said as she ran down the stairs until she got to the first floor. "Hello," she said. "Hello witch. Put Belthazor on the phone now or your sister dies," Daemon said. "Cole, it's Daemon. He wants to talk to you about Phoebe. He sounds really mad." Prue yelled. "Coming!" Cole said as he shimmered next to the phone and startled Prue. "What do ya want, Daemon?" "You know perfectly well what I want Belthazor. I want you. And I'll get you too, thanks to your little weak witch girlfriend. Listen very carefully to me, Belthazor. Come to the building where Ocerous had Phoebe by midnight alone or she dies. It's 10:00 now. You have a maximum of one and a have left to live, Belthazor. Enjoy them. Remember, be there by midnight or Phoebe dies!" Daemon said before he hung up.  
Part 5  
"Damn it," Cole said as he punched the wall.  
  
Upstairs, Piper and Leo were kissing until they heard a bang and they ran downstairs. "What happened," Piper asked. "Cole just punched the wall because of something that Daemon said on the phone," Prue explained. 'Good. I need a distraction from Leo. From Leo's blue eyes, brownish hair, and his really good kisses,' Piper thought. "What did Daemon say," she asked. "He said that I have to go to the building where Ocerous took Phoebe by midnight or she'll die. He's got me wrapped around his finger and he knows it. I can't let her die and he knows that too. He knows everything about Phoebe and I. And since he probably read her mind all ready then he knows about you guys too. I wouldn't feel AS bad if it was one of you guys because you could use your powers on him but Phoebe can only levitate. Not much good if she's paralyzed," Cole said. "I can't use my powers if I'm paralyzed either. Only Prue can because she can use her eyes for her powers too," Piper said. "Couldn't Piper and I turn invisible again," Prue asked. "No. Daemon can see people that are invisible," Leo said. "Cole, you need to come up with a plan in a hour and a half." "I know. I could shimmer in behind him and start saying the spell but then he could turn around and shoot a lightning charge at me and I wouldn't be able to shoot him back because I wouldn't know where Phoebe was. I could shimmer in front of him but then he could threaten to kill Phoebe if I moved or used my powers like Ocerous did. The best bet would be to shimmer in behind him but how would I know that Phoebe would be safe if he shot a lightning charge at me," Cole asked. "Ooh. Oh. You can use the mind reading spell from the Book and read Daemon and Phoebe's mind," Prue said. "And then you can tell what Daemon's gonna do to Phoebe or you or if Phoebe's out of danger," Piper said. "OK. But I'm not going near that thing," Cole said. "You have to. I don't want to read minds again," Prue said. "I'll go close enough but I'm only writing it down. I'm not saying the spell until right before I leave," Cole said. "All right. Let's go upstairs to the attic and find the spell," Leo said. "I found it," Piper said after they were in the attic for five minutes. "Cole, write it down." "I've got it written down." "Let's go over the plan. Hoe are you gonna save Phoebe," Leo said. "We have at the most one hour to agree on a plan." "OK. I'll shimmer in behind Daemon and start saying the spell. If he shoots a lightning bolt at me, I'll dodge it and send one back if Phoebe's out of danger. Then I keep on doing that until Daemon's dead," Cole said. "OK" everyone said. "All right. Here goes the spell: As the flame lights the shadows,  
And truth and fear  
Open lost thoughts,  
To my willing ear  
May the smoke from this candle,  
And to everything it creep  
Bringing inner most voices,  
To my mind and speech." Cole said.  
"Good luck Cole," Piper said. 'I hope this works' she thought. "Don't worry Piper this will work," Cole said. "Well at least the spell works," Piper said. "Be careful Cole and bring Phoebe back in one piece," Prue said. 'He's gonna screw this up somehow,' she thought. "I'm not gonna screw this up, Prue. I'll be careful with Phoebe. I promise," Cole said. "The spell definitely works," Prue said. "Be careful. And try not to think about how much you love Phoebe. That would hurt you even more," Leo said. 'If Phoebe's hurt, I'll heal her,' he thought. "Thanks Leo. Wish me luck, everyone." "Good luck," they said. "And be careful," Piper said. 'Here goes nothing,' Cole thought as he shimmered to Phoebe's rescue.  
  
Part 6  
  
'Where is he,' Phoebe wondered as she was sitting in a chair with both of her legs tied to the legs of the chair and both her arms tied on the arms of her chair with a gag on her mouth. 'He knows where the building is. It's the same building Ocerous took me to. It has the same garage, the same plastic hangings in the doorway, the same floorplan. Definitely the same building.' "You worried about your big bad demon boyfriend not coming? Don't worry. He'll come. And of course it's the same building. You think I'd take you anywhere else," Daemon said. 'She's got it bad. That's about the twentieth time she's thought about him in an hour and fifteen minutes. I'd hate to be in love. But she's right. If he doesn't come soon, she'll die. I know Belthazor wouldn't let that happen but he's cutting really close. I wonder what Phoebe's thinking,' he thought. 'Cole, hurry up. You're cutting it really close. I'm gonna die soon.' "You're right ya know. In fifteen minutes, you're gonna die," Daemon said. 'STOP! STOP! STOP!' Phoebe thought- screamed at Daemon. "I don't think so," Daemon said. They were so wrapped up in their thought/mind reading/speaking conversation that neither of them noticed Cole shimmer in until Daemon started to scream in pain. Unfortunately, Daemon grabbed Phoebe and started to build up a lightning ball and yelled to Belthazor, "Stop saying the spell, Belthazor, or your weak witch girlfriend dies. And I know perfectly well that you or Phoebe don't want that." 'I knew he was going to do that so I shimmered outside,' Cole thought. 'Cole, if you can somehow hear me, I'm out of danger now,' Phoebe thought- spoke to him. 'Then here I come,' he thought as he shimmered in behind Daemon and continued the spell where he left off. "Leave this world   
And as you shall see," Cole said as Daemon let out another scream. 'You're dead, Belthazor. I'm gonna hit ya with a lightning charge,' Daemon thought as he turned around and shot a lightning charge at the spot where Cole was standing before he shimmered outside again. 'It worked,' Phoebe thought. 'Cole can read my mind. Cole, Daemon's in front of me now. Shimmer in behind me and try to say the spell without him hearing you. He's just walking around screaming now. Be careful, Cole,' she thought. 'Thanks Phoebe,' he thought. Daemon was reading Phoebe's mind so he knew what the plan was. Right after Cole shimmered in, Daemon shot a lightning bolt at his head but he ducked and continued with the spell. "Evil can turn good  
But you're hiding under the hood  
Of evil ways." Cole said. Right before Daemon collapsed, he mustered up all the energy he could and shot a lightning charge at Phoebe. 'If I die, their love dies with me,' he thought as his lightning bolt hit Phoebe. "NO!" Cole screamed as he moved in front of Phoebe a second after it hit her. "C…Cole g…get m…me t…to L…Leo, n…now," Phoebe said faintly. Cole gave her a big hug even though she couldn't feel it because she passed out and hoped that she would be in this world when he shimmered them to the pink Halliwell manor.  
  
Part 7  
  
At the manor, Prue, Piper, and Leo were sitting on the couch nervously waiting for Cole to come back. When he got there, Phoebe looked limp. 'Oh no,' Prue thought. 'She's… she's dead.' "Don't worry. She's not dead. She has a very faint pulse. Daemon's last lightning charge hit her. Leo, can you heal her," Cole asked as Piper and Leo got off the couch so Cole could put Phoebe down. Leo laid his hands on the place where the lightning charge hit her and it healed. "Don't worry. She'll be fine now. She'll be fine," Leo said as Phoebe woke up very slowly. "Leo, what would I do without you," Phoebe asked after she was awake for a couple minutes. "Phoebe! You're okay!" Prue, Piper, and Cole said as everyone went to the couch and hugged her. "Of course I am. Thanks to Leo and Cole, I'm fine." "Thanks Cole. Thanks honey," Piper said as she went over to her husband and gave him a thank you kiss. "Especially you Cole. You risked your life to save our fave lil sis. Thanks you guys," Prue said. "No problem," they said at the same time. "Phoebe, you need sleep. Let me take you upstairs." Cole's right. We all need sleep. Upstairs everyone. Goodnight," Prue said as she followed everyone up the stairs.  
  
In Phoebe's room, Cole and Phoebe were talking. "Phoebe, are you sure you're all right?" Cole asked. "All right. I'm better than that. I'm with you," she said as she leaned closer to Cole. "Phoebe, we can't do this. I can't do this. That's the second time something like this happened and that's the second time you almost died. I don't know what I'd do if Leo couldn't heal you. It's because of him that you're alive." "That's not true. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be alive either. You saved my life four times, Cole. You took the risk for our love and won all those times." "Thanks to Leo's healing power and my demonic powers that you don't want me using. But I can't keep taking the risk and winning, Phoebe. I will try as hard as I can the next time this happens, I hope it doesn't but if it does, I'm not promising anything, okay Phoebe?" 'I was going to break up with her tonight but how could I when I'd never see her smile, her face, but most of all, I'd never see the way her eyes sparkle when I look into them' he thought. "That's all I ask. I love you, Cole. And if something like that ever happened to you, you have the Charmed Ones to rescue you." 'I love you so much. I'm glad Prue's done obsessing that you're half demon. Your demonic powers saved me four times. I couldn't live without seeing your face, your smile that you reserve for only me, but most of all, I wouldn't be able to live without seeing the way your big green eyes shine when you look at me' she thought. "Thanks Phoebe," Cole said as he gave her the smile he reserves for her. "Now let's stop the talkin' and get on with the kissin'. Then we can go to sleep." "Fine with me," Phoebe said as she leaned in to kiss him.  
  
In Piper's new room, Piper and Leo were lying in bed and talking. "You sure she's gonna be all right, Leo? I mean that was a pretty bad hit she got. It almost killed her." "Of course she'll be all right. Have my powers ever failed?" "Not that I know of but they could." "The Elders wouldn't let them fail, Piper." "I now but that's the second time something like this happened and that's the second time Cole almost didn't bring her back alive. That's also the second time you saved her in a life threatening situation." "But Cole's the one that actually saved her. If it wasn't for him, she'd be dead already." "If it wasn't for Cole, none of this would've happened in the first place." "But they love each other Piper. They're like us. They don't see each other very much and when they do, lately it's been linked with Phoebe getting hurt." "That's when they differ from us, Leo. Nothing like that has ever happened to me!" "That's because you fell in love with good. Phoebe fell in love with evil and evil is beginning to know about that." "But why, Leo. Why?" "Because the Source is starting to suspect that Belthazor could be alive and they're trying to find out things that he likes, Phoebe being the weakest spot. Now let's stop talking and start kissing and then we can go to sleep."  
  
In Prue's new room, Prue was thinking about all that happened within the last five or six hours. 'I'm still not sure what I think about Cole. I'm beginning to like him better because he's saved Phoebe's life at least three times. But if it wasn't for him, none of this would've happened in the first place. But then again, Cole and Phoebe are like Piper and Leo. They love each other a lot. Lately when Cole's been coming to see Phoebe, she's been in trouble. But he's risked his life to save Phoebe from Krell, Ocerous, and Daemon. And Phoebe risked her life to protect him. They definitely love each other. That's evident. They've risked their lives for each other but he's a demon. It just happens that his demonic powers are the powers that saved Phoebe's life at least three times. I hope she'll be all right. I mean, that charge must have been pretty powerful because it almost killed her. But that means that she must love Cole, Piper, Leo, and I a lot to try to hang on for her life for that little amount of time after she got hit with the charge. But Cole's attitude is getting less evil every day. I think I'm gonna like him pretty soon. I'm going to sleep,' Prue thought as she was lying in her bed trying to get to sleep.  
  
Part 8  
  
In the middle of the night, Cole woke up because someone was crying. He turned and looked at Phoebe. 'Phoebe must be having a nightmare,' he thought. "Phoebe. Phoebe. Wake up! You're only dreaming." Cole told her softly. Just then Phoebe woke up with sweat all over her and crying, she yelled "Cole!" "I'm right here Phoebe." "No. You…you can't be. You're… you're dead," she managed to say through her tears. Her sisters and Leo came in the room a few minutes after she screamed. "Phoebe, what's wrong?" Prue asked. "Cole… Cole's dead." "How can he be dead when he's right next to you?" Piper asked. "I saw him die. I was there." "It was only a dream, Phoebe. I'm right here," Cole said as he moved closer to Phoebe. "Get away from me. You're dead. I saw you die with my own eyes!" Phoebe yelled. "If Phoebe thinks you're dead, you should probably leave and let Prue and I talk to her. You too, Leo." "I'll go after I say something. Phoebe could've had a premonition if she wasn't totally asleep. Did she touch you before she had the 'dream'?" Leo asked. "Actually, I think she did. Does that mean she saw a premonition of me dying?" "Yea. We should probably go downstairs and talk while Prue and Piper talk to Phoebe," Leo said.  
  
"How did Cole die, Phoebe?" Prue asked. "He…he…" Phoebe started to say. "Phoebe I know this is hard for you to explain, but please try." Piper said. "Someone that looked like me shot him with a lightning charge and he didn't do anything to defend himself against it." Phoebe blurted out. "But you can't shoot lightning charges and you wouldn't kill Cole." Piper explained. "Unless Daemon's still alive and the spell didn't work. That's happened before." Prue said. "I know it has but that was Leo's spell. It should've worked." Piper said. "Phoebe, Cole isn't dead. He's downstairs with Leo. He's been here all night." Prue said. "But I saw him die!" "You had a premonition, Phoebe." Piper said. "You mean he's still alive? Can I go see him?" "GO ahead. We'll be down in a minute." Prue said.  
  
Downstairs, Leo and Cole were talking about Phoebe. "Leo is this some kind of after affect of the lightning charge?" Cole asked. "No. Ssshhh. Here she comes." "Cole you're… you're alive!" Phoebe said as she walked over and gave him a huge hug and a kiss. "Of course I am. Who killed me? You?" "Actually, someone that looked like me did. They shot a lightning charge at you and you didn't do anything to defend yourself. You just stood there with a look of surprise on your face." Right after Phoebe explained that, Daemon/Phoebe went downstairs and said "Cole! You're alive. You're actually alive!" Phoebe/Daemon said with a sound of total surprise in her voice as she went over and gave Cole a huge hug. "Prue! Piper! We need your help!" Leo said. "Coming" Prue and Piper said. "Uh oh. There's two of her." Prue said. "How could that happen?" "Maybe one of them's Daemon because he didn't burst into flames like demons usually do when they're vanquished" Cole said. "Leo" Piper said with anger in her voice. "Don't look at me. The Elders gave me the spell" he said in exasperation. "How are we gonna tell them apart?" Cole asked. "We already know that Daemon read her mind." "Piper, freeze them and whichever one of them freezes will be Daemon. Then we can try the Power of Three spell" Prue said. "Good idea" Piper said as she froze them. After Daemon/Phoebe was frozen, the real Phoebe walked over between Prue and Piper, held their hands and said together "The Power of Three Will Set Us Free" until Daemon burst up in flames. "I'm glad that's over with" Phoebe said. "I think we all are. I'm sick of seeing shape shifting demons" Prue said as she and Piper hugged their little sister. "Come here guys" Prue said as Leo and Cole went over and joined the hug with Phoebe in the middle saying "We're all one big happy family." "Yep" everyone said at the same time and they all started laughing.  
  



End file.
